


兩極

by Ellianerst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Modern Day Empire, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellianerst/pseuds/Ellianerst
Summary: 原作者：Goldtracing美利堅活在極端之中，他一向這麽成長過來。
Kudos: 1





	兩極

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Polarized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718286) by [goldtracing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtracing/pseuds/goldtracing). 



[翻譯授權](https://goldtracing.tumblr.com/post/641586438457131008/can-i-translate-some-of-you-works)

> 「請不要敷衍我了，葛拉夫上校。美國人對在有需要時裝瘋賣傻一事熟練非常，但我是不會被輕易誆到的。你知道我爲何而來。」

——《安德的游戲》佩斯將軍

美利堅活在了極端之中。

因某種機緣(Somehow)，從五月花在命定之日降臨岸邊，在他的誕生之日依始，一直如此。阿爾弗雷德受清教徒塑造，加爾文主義造就了他超級大國的身份，它們的虔誠與理想，與他的起源密不可分。

那是他的根基。第一代來自歐羅巴落地生根的人們教會他黑白界限的分明，告訴他只有向主忠誠才能從原罪中獲得救贖。他們教導他上主天主是無所不在、無所不能，然而他的道路又是神秘莫測——他需要辛勤勞碌地工作，以取樂祂。阿爾弗雷德遵從照做了，從往日到今天，一直如此。

在他的成長中，以單一信條去鞏固自身信仰，曾是輕而易舉。鐵拳下的道德觀在殘酷的美洲大陸上有時對生存事關緊要，有時卻是進步及接受新思維的一大障礙。阻礙了他去承認一切的答案不一定簡單明瞭，阻礙了他去認可多角度思考對觀察全局的重要。他何苦呢？既然在極端中載浮載沉，染上它們的色彩是如此輕易？既然承認那英雄不是單純的天使，那山上閃耀的城市下的管道已遭污染變黑是如此艱難？對唯一真相追求之途，終點等待著的總是教條。

_他們說他是一個不忿的輸家，說他拒絕承認自己錯了。然而他們，那群歐洲的老傻子們(old coot)，又幹了什麽呢？他們轉過頭來，又反手毀了這個世界！他們憤怒地宣稱這個世界骯髒不堪，卻看不到自己脚下站著什麽。（They raged that the world was foul and still they couldn’t see past the ends of their own noses.） 而他，與他們可不一樣。他充滿著遠見桌識——他是自由之地，他是勇者之源，他是一個橫跨大海，充滿著榮耀的自由帝國。他們若不與他同行，那他們就注定錯誤。_

美利堅活在了極端之中。

緣頭因由總是五花八門，畫布色彩總是五色斑斕。他包納的外來移民，是血管内嶄新的血液，帶來煥然一新的發明發現。愛爾蘭的農夫、非洲前奴隸的後裔、中國的勞工、英格蘭的會計還有南美州的人們，越過邊境，以求夢想成全，或者什麽更高、更大的目標。在他的邊境内，他們鍥而不捨地尋求著美妙與嶄新，追求著他們每一個人的美國夢。有的慘痛地失敗了，夢想遭到殘忍踐踏，最後只能屈居一角；其他則飛黃騰達，享受富庶又高人一等的生活。

_許多異國品味思想，與截然不同的其他人交融混合，為他的船帆帶來陣陣清風。在接觸未知中增廣見聞，在逐漸熟悉中刺激成長。_

_有的卻選擇築起圍墻，隔絕世界外見，只與熟悉之物打交道。他們眼中的世界觀不可侵犯，信念鞏固凝滯。何其諷刺：曾提議出要開放高尚願景的，展現出的卻是南轅北轍。_

美利堅活在了極端之中。

也許這是快節奏、重名利社會帶來的結果。美利堅總在尋找刺激腦袋的新事物，不顧它如何怪異離奇。越大越好，越是鮮艷越是顯眼，越是革新越是奪目。這是一場永無止境的鼠籠賽跑，一個終點，只意味著另一個震驚世界的新體驗之始。

他對此上癮，不能自拔。千萬前衛潮流每天并排輪流展示，比起交相輝映更多的是爭長競短，不過它們始終能保障人的生活變得更快樂更美好……公然的謊言與真實交纏融和，直到最終長成一片叢林，讓他迷失其中。

美利堅活在了極端之中。

每每提及他的個人性格，這話更是真實不過。

他在活力繁榮中奔走，與遇到的人們暢快交流，輕鬆閑話家常。可他從來不徹底自我坦白——他從未毫無保留地相信過他人，從不將自己的脆弱暴於人前。他寧可將秘密永存心中，自我看守。

世上其他部分都認爲他愚蠢，這卻是個捏造的謊言。他甘願出演小丑，故意讓滑稽之言從口中滾落，無視他人的情緒與挖苦感想。與此同時，阿爾弗雷德 · 瓊斯也出演了背後的木偶師，將人事玩弄股掌之中。

智慧鋒芒（intelligence，雙關情報系統）藏於傻憨笑容，助他驅動棋子，在棋盤上長驅直入——棋子是有血有肉的人群，棋盤是這個世界。效仿他的國家比不這麽幹的多了去了，軟實力讓他們仿效他的標準，儘管他並未主動嘗試。讓其他國家照他喜好長，使一切變得簡單得多。

美利堅經常宣稱他自己是謙卑有禮的。確實，他善良、慷慨又客氣，可以摯誠竭力，伸手耗時解囊助人。但他遺傳的貪婪，渴望掌控這個世界更多的欲望，卻亦非虛。野心在他血液内流淌燃燒，推他向前邁進，助他為權力所飢渴——現實的、明確意義上的飢渴。而美利堅懷疑，它是否真的會改變。

**Author's Note:**

> 這位作者還搞了不同的角色分析跟英與米在出生到十九世紀穿戴的分析腦洞，非常有趣。


End file.
